pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
N
20-22 | oczy = , , | włosy = Zielone | region = Unova | miasto = Zamek N'a | rodzina = Ghetsis (przybrany ojciec) Anthea i Concordia (przybrane siostry) | stanowisko = Trener Pokémon Zespół Plazma | gra = | generacja = V | debiut = Nowe miejsca… znajome twarze! (anime) Kontra Cottonee (manga) }} N''' (Japoński: ''' N'') jest postacią w Pokémon Black i White, a także w Pokémon Black 2 i White 2. Był on domniemanym liderem Zespołu Plazma w grach Pokémon Black i White i pragnął utworzyć oddzielne światy dla ludzi i Pokémonów. Jego pełne imię to '''Natural Harmonia Gropius' (Japoński: ナチュラル・ハルモニア・グロピウス Natural Harmonia Gropius). W grach po ostatecznej walce]] Kiedy N był młody, został osierocony i zostawiony w lesie, by wychowywany przez Pokémony. Pewnego dnia pojawił się Ghetsis, uważając się za jego ojca i wychował go na króla Zespołu Plazma. Wedle Concordi, "Serce N'a jest czyste i niewinne". Jako dziecko, N dorastał wspólnie z ami i był odizolowany od ludzi. Ghetsis mógł pozwalać mu zobaczyć tylko te Pokémony, które zostały skrzywdzone przez ludzi. Biorąc pod uwagę zawartość jego pokoju w jego zamku, jako dziecko wydawał się być zainteresowany skateboardingiem, środkami transportu (jak samoloty czy pociągi), koszykówką, i rzutkami. Miał również wiele nowych zabawek. Pokémony bawiły się jego zabawkami, co można wywnioskować z pokrytej śladami pazurów i zadrapań deskorolce. Siedmioro Mędrców uczyło go wielu różnych przedmiotów. W czołówce Black i White, N jest ubrany w specjalne szaty i koronowany przez Ghetsisa w pokoju z tronem w Zamku N'a. Podczas tej ceremonii, jak inni mędrcy obserwowali, N przypominał sobie dzieciństwo spędzone ze swoimi Pokémonowi przyjaciółmi. W Black i White, N służy za anty-wroga, jako wtórny antagonista, choć również jako osoba o dobrej naturze, która widzi Pokémony jako swoich przyjaciół, a do tego jest dość przyjaźnie nastawiony do gracza. W pewnych momentach w grze pojawia się przed graczem, żeby z nim stoczyć walkę. W Black i White, gracz pierwszy raz spotyka N'a w Miasteczku Accumula po publicznym zjeździe Zespołu Plazma i po przemowie Ghetsisa, gdzie N wyzywa gracza na Walkę Pokémonów. Po raz kolejny pojawia się przed Salą Nacrene, by znów walczyć z graczem, a później w Mieście Nimbasa, gdzie poprosi gracz o rozmowę z nim podczas przejażdżki na Diabelskim Młynie. Podczas tej przejażdżki, N ujawnia że jest przywódcą Zespołu Plazma; Ghetsis poprosił go, by asystował w planie Zespołu Plazma wyzwolenia Pokémonów. Potwierdza się to po przejażdżce, kiedy grupa Żołdaków Plazma zwraca się do niego "przywódco", a on walczy z graczem by dać im czas na ucieczkę. Gracz ponownie go spotyka w Jaskini Elektrokamieni, gdzie walczy z nim, a następnie w Spiralnej Wieży Smoka, gdzie znajduje a / a . Kiedy gracz pokona Elitarną Czwórkę i ruszy do Ligi, znajdzie N'a z Alderem, em, z którym argumentuje o używanie Pokémonów jako narzędzi. Kiedy gracz podejdzie do nich, N przywołuje swój zamek spod powierzchni ziemi, który łączy się ze Ligą. Przed skierowaniem się do zamku, N wyzywa gracz na pojedynek, który odbędzie się w zamku. Cheren przybywa, i wraz z Alderem poprosi gracza, by go powstrzymał. Wewnątrz sali tronowej w zamku, N mówi graczowi że jego celem jest stworzyć oddzielne światy dla ludzi i dla Pokémonów, mówiąc że jest gotów do walki, nawet jeśli jego Pokémony zostaną skrzywdzone. By walczyć z graczem, przywołuje a / a . Kiedy smok N'a pojawi się, Kamień Światła /Kamień Mroku gracza ożyje i przyjmie postać przeciwnego smoka, a N zachęca gracza do walki z nim. Kiedy smok zostanie schwytany, N wyzwie gracza na pojedynek. Kiedy N zostaje pokonany, pojawia się Ghetsis i ujawnia, że ożywił a / a dla N do użytku, nazywając go rozczarowaniem. Motyw Zespołu Plazma dotyczący kradnięcia Pokémonów—oddzielenie światów—okazały się być kłamstwem. W rzeczywistości, Ghetis manipulował N'em i Zespołem Plazma, by mieć pewność, iż będzie on jedyną osobą w Unovie z Pokémonami, dzięki czemu mógłby przejąć kontrolę nad regionem. Zarówno Alder jak i Cheren słyszą to. Ghetsis wówczas w gniewie zacznie walczyć z graczem, mimo protestów N'a. Po walce, Alder i Cheren aresztują Ghetsisa i zabierają go. Po zwycięskiej walce, N przeprasza po czym idzie w kierunku dziury wybitej w sali tronowej, wypuszcza swojego Legendarnego Pokémona, i po raz ostatni żegna się z graczem. Potem, po napisach końcowych, mały filmik epilogowego ukazuje N'a na grzbiecie a / a , który szybuje nad chmurami i przyspiesza, aktywując swój silnik w ogonie. Po tym, jak gracz odnajdzie pozostałych sześciu mędrców, Looker powiadomi go że słyszał iż N'a widziano na dalekim lądzie ze Smoczym Pokémonem. W Pokémon Black 2 i White 2, N wraca, ujeżdżając a / a , by ocalić a przed Ghetsisem. Kiedy jego Legendarny smok zostaje pochłonięty przez Kyurem, który transformuje się w Czarnego Kyurema /Białego Kyurema , prosi gracza, by powstrzymał Ghetsisa i odzyskał smoka. Na , w drodze na , N da graczowi HM05 (Wodospad). Kiedy gracz wejdzie do Hali Sław, N pojawi się w Mieście Nimbasa przed Diabelskim Młynem w Piątki, a N'a pojawi się na , prowadząc gracz do ruin Zamku N'a, gdzie N i gracz razem idą. W sali tronowej, N zapyta gracz o walkę przeciwko niemu i jego owi / owi . Kiedy gracz pokona go, smok N'a zmienia się w uśpioną formę—Kamień Mroku /Kamień Światła —i przekazuje go graczowi, każąc mu go przywołać w Spiralnej Wieży Smoka, gdzie gracz może go złapać. Po złapaniu lub pokonaniu a / a , N przyjdzie by pogratulować graczowi i poinformować go, że Kyurem powrócił do Wielkiej Rozpadliny. Kiedy Kyurem zostanie schwytany lub znokautowany przez gracza, może spotkać N'a przed Diabelskim Młynie Rondez-View w Piątek. N potem powróci do ruin swojego zamku, który teraz stanowi część , czekając na rewanż i używając with Pokémonów w zależności od pory roku. Pokémony Black i White Pierwsza walka |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr BW N.png |prize= 700 |class=Trener |classlink=Trener Pokémonów |name=N |game=BW |location=Miasteczko Accumula |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | Druga walka |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr BW N.png |prize= 1300 |class=Trener |classlink=Trener Pokémonów |name=N |game=BW |location=Miasto Nacrene |pokemon=3}} | | | Trzecia walka |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr BW N.png |prize= 2200 |class=Zespół Plazma |name=N |game=BW |location=Miastio Nimbasa |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Czwarta walka |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr BW N.png |prize= 2800 |class=Zespół Plazma |name=N |game=BW |location=Jaskinia Elektrokamieni |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Piąta walka =Pokémon Black = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr BW N.png |prize= 10000 |class=Zespół Plazma |name=N |game=Bl |location=Zamek N'a |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | =Pokémon White = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr BW N.png |prize= 10000 |class=Zespół Plazma |name=N |game=W |location=Zamek N'a |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Black 2 i White 2 Pierwsza walka =Pokémon Black 2 = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 N.png |prize= |class=Trener |classlink=Trener Pokémonów |name=N |game=B2 |location=Zamek N'a |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | |gender=None |type1=Smok|type2=Elektryczny |ability=Teravolt|abilitypl=TeraWolt |move1=Fusion Bolt|move1pl=Fuzja Pioruna|move1type=Elektryczny|move1cat=Fizyczny |move2=Imprison|move2pl=Uwięzienie|move2type=Psychika|move2cat=Statusowy |move3=Dragon Claw|move3pl=Pazur Smoka|move3type=Smok|move3cat=Fizyczny |move4=Zen Headbutt|move4pl=Taran Zen|move4type=Psychika|move4cat=Fizyczny}} =Pokémon White 2 = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 N.png |prize= |class=Trener |classlink=Trener Pokémonów |name=N |game=W2 |location=Zamek N'a |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | |gender=None |type1=Smok|type2=Ogień |ability=Turboblaze|abilitypl=TurboPłomień |move1=Fusion Flare|move1pl=Fuzja Rozbłysku|move1type=Ogień|move1cat=Specjalny |move2=Imprison|move2pl=Uwięzienie|move2type=Psychika|move2cat=Statusowy |move3=Dragon Pulse|move3pl=Smoczy Puls|move3type=Smok|move3cat=Specjalny |move4=Extrasensory|move4pl=Pozazmysłowość|move4type=Psychika|move4cat=Specjalny}} Walki podczas pór roku =Walka we wiosnę = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 N.png |prize= |class=Trener |classlink=Trener Pokémonów |name=N |game=B2W2 |location=Zamek N'a |pokemon=6}} | |gender=male |type1=Woda |ability=Drizzle|abilitypl=Ulewa |held=Life Orb|heldpl=Kula Życia |move1=Hydro Pump|move1pl=Hydro Pompa|move1type=Woda|move1cat=Specjalny |move2=Focus Blast|move2pl=Skupiony Wybuch|move2type=Walczący|move2cat=Specjalny |move3=Psychic|move3pl=Psychokineza|move3type=Psychika|move3cat=Specjalny |move4=Hypnosis|move4pl=Hipnoza|move4type=Psychika|move4cat=Statusowy}} | |gender=male |type1=Woda|type2=Elektryczny |ability=Volt Absorb|abilitypl=Prądolubność |move1=Thunder|move1pl=Grzmot|move1type=Elektryczny|move1cat=Specjalny |move2=Signal Beam|move2pl=Promień Sygnału|move2type=Robak|move2cat=Specjalny |move3=Hydro Pump|move3pl=Hydro Pompa|move3type=Woda|move3cat=Specjalny |move4=Stockpile|move4pl=Zbieranie|move4type=Normalny|move4cat=Statusowy}} | |gender=male |type1=Woda|type2=Trujący |ability=Clear Body|abilitypl=Czyste Ciało |held=Damp Rock|heldpl=Wilgotna Skała |move1=Rain Dance|move1pl=Taniec Deszczu|move1type=Woda|move1cat=Statusowy |move2=Giga Drain|move2pl=Giga Odpływ|move2type=Trawa|move2cat=Specjalny |move3=Scald|move3pl=Wrzątek|move3type=Woda|move3cat=Specjalny |move4=Barrier|move4pl=Bariera|move4type=Psychika|move4cat=Statusowy}} }}} | |gender=male |type1=Kamienny|type2=Woda |ability=Swift Swim|abilitypl=Chyży Pływak |held=Damp Rock|heldpl=Wilgotna Skała |move1=Rain Dance|move1pl=Taniec Deszczu|move1type=Woda|move1cat=Statusowy |move2=Hydro Pump|move2pl=Hydro Pompa|move2type=Woda|move2cat=Specjalny |move3=Ice Beam|move3pl=Lodowy Promień|move3type=Lód|move3cat=Specjalny |move4=Earth Power|move4pl=Moc Ziemi|move4type=Ziemny|move4cat=Specjalny}} | |gender=male |type1=Kamienny|type2=Woda |ability=Swift Swim|abilitypl=Chyży Pływak |move1=Stone Edge|move1pl=Kamienne Ostrze|move1type=Kamienny|move1cat=Fizyczny |move2=Aqua Jet|move2pl=Strumień Wody|move2type=Woda|move2cat=Fizyczny |move3=X-Scissor|move3pl=Nożyce|move3type=Robak|move3cat=Fizyczny |move4=Low Kick|move4pl=Niski Kop|move4type=Walczący|move4cat=Fizyczny}} | |type1=Woda|type2=Psychika |ability=Natural Cure|abilitypl=Lek z Natury |move1=Hydro Pump|move1pl=Hydro Pompa|move1type=Woda|move1cat=Specjalny |move2=Thunder|move2pl=Grzmot|move2type=Elektryczny|move2cat=Specjalny |move3=Psychic|move3pl=Psychokineza|move3type=Psychika|move3cat=Specjalny |move4=Ice Beam|move4pl=Lodowy Promień|move4type=Lód|move4cat=Specjalny}} =Walka w lato = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 N.png |prize= |class=Trener |classlink=Trener Pokémonów |name=N |game=B2W2 |location=Zamek N'a |pokemon=6}} | |gender=female |type1=Ogień |ability=Drought|abilitypl=Susza |held=Life Orb|heldpl=Kula Życia |move1=Fire Blast|move1pl=Podmuch Ognia|move1type=Ogień|move1cat=Specjalny |move2=SolarBeam|move2pl=Słoneczny Promień|move2type=Trawa|move2cat=Specjalny |move3=Foul Play|move3pl=Nieczysta Gra|move3type=Mrok|move3cat=Fizyczny |move4=Confuse Ray|move4pl=Mylący Promień|move4type=Duch|move4cat=Statusowy}} | |gender=male |type1=Ogień |ability=Intimidate|abilitypl=Zastraszanie |move1=ExtremeSpeed|move1pl=Ekstremalna Szybkość|move1type=Normalny|move1cat=Fizyczny |move2=Overheat|move2pl=Przegrzanie|move2type=Ogień|move2cat=Specjalny |move3=Wild Charge|move3pl=Dzika Energia|move3type=Elektryczny|move3cat=Fizyczny |move4=Outrage|move4pl=Oburzenie|move4type=Smok|move4cat=Fizyczny}} | |gender=male |type1=Ogień |ability=Flash Fire|abilitypl=Błysk Ognia |move1=Megahorn|move1pl=Megaróg|move1type=Robak|move1cat=Fizyczny |move2=Drill Run|move2pl=Odwiert|move2type=Ziemny|move2cat=Fizyczny |move3=Flare Blitz|move3pl=Ognista Raca|move3type=Ogień|move3cat=Fizyczny |move4=SolarBeam|move4pl=Słoneczny Promień|move4type=Trawa|move4cat=Specjalny}} }}} | |gender=male |type1=Trawa|type2=Mrok |ability=Chlorophyll|abilitypl=Chlorofil |held=Heat Rock|heldpl=Ciepła Skała |move1=Dark Pulse|move1pl=Ciemny Puls|move1type=Mrok|move1cat=Specjalny |move2=SolarBeam|move2pl=Słoneczny Promień|move2type=Trawa|move2cat=Specjalny |move3=Focus Blast|move3pl=Skupiony Wybuch|move3type=Walczący|move3cat=Specjalny |move4=Sunny Day|move4pl=Słoneczny Dzień|move4type=Ogień|move4cat=Statusowy}} | |gender=male |type1=Robak|type2=Latający |ability=Speed Boost|abilitypl=Szybkość |held=Heat Rock|heldpl=Ciepła Skała |move1=Sunny Day|move1pl=Słoneczny Dzień|move1type=Ogień|move1cat=Statusowy |move2=X-Scissor|move2pl=Nożyce|move2type=Robak|move2cat=Fizyczny |move3=SolarBeam|move3pl=Słoneczny Promień|move3type=Trawa|move3cat=Specjalny |move4=Protect|move4pl=Ochrona|move4type=Normalny|move4cat=Statusowy}} | |gender=female |type1=Trawa |ability=Leaf Guard|abilitypl=Straż Liści |move1=Leaf Blade|move1pl=Ostrze Liścia|move1type=Trawa|move1cat=Fizyczny |move2=X-Scissor|move2pl=Nożyce|move2type=Robak|move2cat=Fizyczny |move3=Attract|move3pl=Przyciąganie|move3type=Normalny|move3cat=Statusowy |move4=Iron Tail|move4pl=Żelazny Ogon|move4type=Stal|move4cat=Fizyczny}} =Walka w jesień = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 N.png |prize= |class=Trener |classlink=Trener Pokémonów |name=N |game=B2W2 |location=Zamek N'a |pokemon=6}} | |gender=male |type1=Ziemny |ability=Sand Stream|abilitypl=Potok Piasku |held=Life Orb|heldpl=Kula Życia |move1=Stone Edge|move1pl=Kamienne Ostrze|move1type=Kamienny|move1cat=Fizyczny |move2=Crunch|move2pl=Chrupanie|move2type=Mrok|move2cat=Fizyczny |move3=Superpower|move3pl=Supermoc|move3type=Walczący|move3cat=Fizyczny |move4=Stealth Rock|move4pl=Podstępna Skała|move4type=Kamienny|move4cat=Statusowy}} | |gender=male |type1=Woda|type2=Ziemny |ability=Storm Drain|abilitypl=Odsączenie |held=Smooth Rock|heldpl=Gładka Skała |move1=Earth Power|move1pl=Moc Ziemi|move1type=Ziemny|move1cat=Specjalny |move2=Muddy Water|move2pl=Grzęsawisko|move2type=Woda|move2cat=Specjalny |move3=Ice Beam|move3pl=Lodowy Promień|move3type=Lód|move3cat=Specjalny |move4=Sandstorm|move4pl=Burza Piaskowa|move4type=Kamienny|move4cat=Statusowy}} | |gender=male |type1=Kamienny|type2=Trawa |ability=Suction Cups|abilitypl=Przyssawki |held=Smooth Rock|heldpl=Gładka Skała |move1=Sandstorm|move1pl=Burza Piaskowa|move1type=Kamienny|move1cat=Statusowy |move2=Giga Drain|move2pl=Giga Odpływ|move2type=Trawa|move2cat=Specjalny |move3=Confuse Ray|move3pl=Promień Konfuzji|move3type=Duch|move3cat=Statusowy |move4=Stockpile|move4pl=Zebranie|move4type=Normalny|move4cat=Statusowy}} }}} | |gender=male |type1=Kamienny|type2=Robak |ability=Battle Armor|abilitypl=Pancerz |move1=Rock Slide|move1pl=Lawina Skał|move1type=Kamienny|move1cat=Fizyczny |move2=X-Scissor|move2pl=Nożyce|move2type=Robak|move2cat=Fizyczny |move3=Aqua Tail|move3pl=Wodny Ogon|move3type=Woda|move3cat=Fizyczny |move4=Rock Polish|move4pl=Wypolerowanie|move4type=Kamienny|move4cat=Statusowy}} | |gender=male |type1=Robak|type2=Stal |ability=Technician|abilitypl=Technik |move1=Bullet Punch|move1pl=Pociskowy Cios|move1type=Stal|move1cat=Fizyczny |move2=Double Hit|move2pl=Podwójny Cios|move2type=Normalny|move2cat=Fizyczny |move3=Bug Bite|move3pl=Kąsanie Robaka|move3type=Robak|move3cat=Fizyczny |move4=Aerial Ace|move4pl=Powietrzny As|move4type=Latający|move4cat=Fizyczny}} | |gender=male |type1=Ziemny|type2=Kamienny |ability=Solid Rock|abilitypl=Twarda Skała |move1=Earthquake|move1pl=Wstrząs|move1type=Ziemny|move1cat=Fizyczny |move2=Stone Edge|move2pl=Kamienne Ostrze|move2type=Kamienny|move2cat=Fizyczny |move3=Fire Punch|move3pl=Pięść Ognia|move3type=Ogień|move3cat=Fizyczny |move4=Ice Punch|move4pl=Pięść Lodu|move4type=Lód|move4cat=Fizyczny}} =Walka w zimę = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 N.png |prize= |class=Trener |classlink=Trener Pokémonów |name=N |game=B2W2 |location=Zamek N'a |pokemon=6}} | |gender=male |type1=Trawa|type2=Lód |ability=Snow Warning|abilitypl=Zaśnieżanie |held=Life Orb|heldpl=Kula Życia |move1=Blizzard|move1pl=Zamieć|move1type=Lód|move1cat=Specjalny |move2=Wood Hammer|move2pl=Drewniany Młot|move2type=Trawa|move2cat=Fizyczny |move3=Earthquake|move3pl=Wstrząs|move3type=Ziemny|move3cat=Fizyczny |move4=GrassWhistle|move4pl=Gwizd Trawy|move4type=Trawa|move4cat=Statusowy}} | |gender=male |type1=Lód |ability=Ice Body|abilitypl=Ciało Lodu |held=Icy Rock|heldpl=Chłodna Skała |move1=Blizzard|move1pl=Zamieć|move1type=Lód|move1cat=Specjalny |move2=Flash Cannon|move2pl=Błyskodziało|move2type=Stal|move2cat=Specjalny |move3=Signal Beam|move3pl=Promień Sygnału|move3type=Robak|move3cat=Specjalny |move4=Hail|move4pl=Grad|move4type=Lód|move4cat=Statusowy}} | |gender=male |type1=Woda|type2=Lód |ability=Skill Link|abilitypl=Łącze Zdolności |move1=Icicle Spear|move1pl=Lodowy Oszczep|move1type=Lód|move1cat=Fizyczny |move2=Hydro Pump|move2pl=Hydro Pompa|move2type=Woda|move2cat=Specjalny |move3=Ice Shard|move3pl=Odłamki Lodu|move3type=Lód|move3cat=Fizyczny |move4=Shell Smash|move4pl=Rozbicie Skorupy|move4type=Normalny|move4cat=Statusowy}} }}} | |gender=male |type1=Lód|type2=Ziemny |ability=Snow Cloak|abilitypl=Okrywa Śniegu |move1=Earthquake|move1pl=Wstrząs|move1type=Ziemny|move1cat=Fizyczny |move2=Ice Shard|move2pl=Odłamki Lodu|move2type=Lód|move2cat=Fizyczny |move3=Blizzard|move3pl=Zamieć|move3type=Lód|move3cat=Specjalny |move4=Stone Edge|move4pl=Kamienne Ostrze|move4type=Kamienny|move4cat=Fizyczny}} | |gender=female |type1=Lód|type2=Duch |ability=Snow Cloak|abilitypl=Okrywa Śniegu |held=Icy Rock|heldpl=Lodowata Skała |move1=Blizzard|move1pl=Zamieć|move1type=Lód|move1cat=Specjalny |move2=Shadow Ball|move2pl=Kula Cienia|move2type=Duch|move2cat=Specjalny |move3=Psychic|move3pl=Psychokineza|move3type=Psychika|move3cat=Specjalny |move4=Hail|move4pl=Grad|move4type=Lód|move4cat=Statusowy}} | |gender=female |type1=Lód |ability=Snow Cloak|abilitypl=Okrywa Śniegu |move1=Blizzard|move1pl=Zamieć|move1type=Lód|move1cat=Specjalny |move2=Shadow Ball|move2pl=Kula Cienia|move2type=Duch|move2cat=Specjalny |move3=Signal Beam|move3pl=Promień Sygnału|move3type=Robak|move3cat=Specjalny |move4=Attract|move4pl=Przyciąganie|move4type=Normalny|move4cat=Statusowy}} Cytaty Black i White ;Miasteczko Accumula * Przed walką :"Twój Pokémon... Właśnie przemówił..." :"Tak, one mówią. Och. Więc żaden z was obydwóch ich nie słyszy... Jakie to smutne. Nazywam się N." :"Pokédex, eh? Więc... chcesz złapać wiele, wiele Pokémonów w Poké Ballach z tego powodu. Też jestem em, ale zastanawiam się... Czy Pokémony są naprawdę w ten sposób szczęśliwe?" :"Więc, , tak? Pozwól mi jeszcze raz usłyszeć głos twojego Pokémona!" * Po pierwszym zadanym obrażeniu, nie nokautującym :"Więcej! Pozwól mi usłyszeć głos twoich Pokémonów!" * Po zostaniu pokonanym :"Nie spodziewałem się, usłyszę coś takiego od Pokémona..." * Po walce :"Tak długo, jak Pokémony będą więzione w Poké Ballach... Pokémony nigdy nie staną się istotami doskonałymi. Zamierzam zmienić ten świat dla Pokémonów, ponieważ są moimi przyjaciółmi." ;Miasto Nacrene :"Ja... chcę zobaczyć rzeczy, które nikt inny nie widzi. Prawdy Pokémonów wewnątrz Poké Balli. Ideałami, jakimi powinni być Trenerzy. A przyszłość, w której Pokémony stają się perfekcyjne... Czy czujesz to samo?" ::Tak: "Tak sądzisz? Myślę, że moi przyjaciele i ja powinniśmy cię przetestować, by sprawdzić, czy ty też możesz ujrzeć tą przyszłość." ::Nie: "Heh. Oczekiwałem więcej od ciebie. Teraz uważaj. Moi przyjaciele i ja przetestujemy cię, by sprawdzić, czy ty też możesz ujrzeć tą przyszłość." * Po zostaniu pokonanym :"Jeszcze nie potrafię zobaczyć przyszłości... wciąż jest do określenia..." * Po walce :"Na razie moi towarzysze nie są wystarczająco silni, by ocalić wszystkie Pokémony. Może nie potrafię rozwiązać równania, które zmieni świat. Więc potrzebuję mocy... Mocy wystarczającej, by inni zgadzali się ze mną." :"Teraz wiem, jakiej mocy potrzebuję. a / a ! Legendarnego Pokémona, który, wraz z bohaterem, stworzył region Unova. Teraz moja kolej, by stać się tym bohaterem--a ty i ja zostaniemy przyjaciółmi!" ;Miasto Nimbasa :"Rozglądasz się za Zespołem Plazma, prawda? Wbiegli do parku rozrywki. Chodź ze mną." :"Nie ma ich tu. Pojedźmy diabelskim młynem i zobaczmy, czy uda się nam ich zobaczyć. I kocham Diabelskie Młyny. Ruch kołowy… Mechanika… Są jak kolekcja eleganckich wzorów." :"Po pierwsze, muszę ci powiedzieć, że... jestem królem Zespołu Plazma. Ghetsis zapytał mnie, bym z nim współpracował, żeby ocalić me Pokémony. Zastanawiam się, jak dużo Pokémonów istnieje w tym świecie..." :"Nie ma żadnego problemu. Jesteś częścią ludzi, których sprowadziliśmy to wspomożenia nas w ocaleniu Pokémonów. Więc jesteś też pod moją ochroną. Idźcie, szybko i niech moja walka będzie kryć waszą ucieczkę. ...A więc, , podążasz za moim rozumowaniem?" ::Tak: "Jeśli to prawda, twoje słowa zadowalają mnie. Ah. Więc... Przyszłość, którą sobie wyobrażam... Być może nie pokonam cię tu i teraz, ale będę z tobą walczyć, by dać tym członkom Zespołu Plazma czas, by uciec!" ::Nie: "A więc tak to wygląda... To niefortunne. Ah. Więc... Przyszłość, którą sobie wyobrażam... Być może nie pokonam cię tu i teraz, ale będę z tobą walczyć, by dać czas dla tych członków Zespołu Plazma na ucieczkę." * Po pierwszym zadanym obrażeniu, nie nokautującym :"Twój Pokémon wygląda na szczęśliwego." * Po wysłaniu ostatniego Pokémona :"Nawet jeśli przegram, czy to się będzie różnić od przyszłości, którą widziałem?" * Po zostaniu pokonanym :"Wynik był ten sam... Ale ty... kim jesteś?" * Po walce :"Jesteś dość silny. Ale ja mam przyszłość, którą muszę zmienić. I dla tej przyszłości... pokonam a i, w odróżnieniu od innych, stanę się niepokonany! Sprawię, że wszyscy Trenerzy uwolnią swoje Pokémony! Tylko spróbuj mnie powstrzymać! Jeśli chcesz być razem z Pokémonami, twoją jedyną nadzieją jest kolekcjonowanie Odznak z każdego obszaru i pójść do Ligi Pokémon! Spróbuj mnie tam powstrzymać, jeśli się odważysz! Jeśli twoje przekonanie nie jest wystarczająco silnie, nigdy nie będziesz w stanie mnie pokonać." ;Jaskinia Elektrokamieni :"Och, tak. To właśnie była Triada Cieni. Ghetsis zaciągnął ich do Zespołu Plazma. Najwyraźniej to oni przygotowali gniazdo przy wejściu do jaskini." :"Jaskinia Elektrokamieni... Lubię to miejsce. Formuły wyrażają elektrycznością i jej powiązaniem do Pokémonów... Gdyby ludzie nie istnieli, byłoby to idealne miejsce. Wiesz, zostałeś wybrany. Czy to, co powiedziałem, zaskoczyło cię?" ::Tak: "Oczywiście. Takie wieści byłyby zaskoczeniem." ::Nie: "Hmph. Jeśli nie rozumiesz, co to znaczy, to nieprawdopodobne, by cię zaskoczyło." :"Powiedziałem Ghetsis'owi o tobie i twoich przyjaciołach. Po tym najwyraźniej użył Triady Cieni, by się czegoś dowiedzieć o tobie. Cheren realizuje ideał siły. Biedna Bianca stawiła czoła smutnej prawdzie, że nie wszyscy mogą stać się silniejsi. Zaś ty nie nie jesteś po niczyjej stronie--jesteś bardziej obecnością neutralną. Co jest najwyraźniej dobrą rzeczą. Zespół Plazma będzie na ciebie czekać. Ghetsis chce zobaczyć, jakim naprawdę rodzajem Trenera Pokémonów jesteś." * Przed walką :"Wiele różnych wartości się miesza, a świat staje się szary... To jest niewybaczalne! Oddzielę Pokémony i ludzi, a czerń i biel będą wyraźniej się odróżniać! Tylko wtedy Pokémony staną się perfekcyjnymi istotami! Tak, to jest moje marzenie! Marzenie, które muszę je spełnić! , masz własne marzenie?" ::Tak: "Masz marzenie... To cudownie. Dowiem się, jakie masz marzenie--w walce!" ::Nie: "Jakby osoba bez marzenia mogłaby mnie w ogóle zrozumieć! Eh... Chyba... Będę musiał tutaj zniszczyć twoją wolę!" * Po pierwszym zadanym obrażeniu, nie nokautującym :"Wierzysz, że walki Pokémonów pomagają nam zrozumieć siebie nawzajem?" * Po wysłaniu ostatniego Pokémona :"Pokażę ci, że moja miłość do moich przyjaciół przenika przez każdą komórkę mojego ciała. Spójrz!" * Po zostaniu pokonanym :"Moi przyjaciele skrzywdzeni... To właśnie jest walka Pokémonów." * Po walce :"Tsk! Dlaczego? Czy to jest dla mnie niemożliwe, bym wygrał gdy czuję się źle w byciu Trenerem? Jakby miał realizować moje ideały /moją prawdę z czymś tak bezsensownym jak walka! Jakby to miało uczynić mnie godzien bycia przyjaciółmi z legendarnym Pokémonem!" :"Profesor Juniper, co myślisz? Wydajesz się nie mieć żadnych skrupułów o relacji między Pokémonami a ludźmi. Umieszczasz Pokémony w kategoriach używając dowolnych zasad i myślisz że możesz je zrozumieć... Sama idea Pokédexa buntuje mnie. Co masz do powiedzenia?" :"Mówisz, że muszę po prostu pozwolić ludziom, by myśleli tak, jak oni chcą i traktowali Pokémony, jak im się podoba, bez względu na to czy Pokémony cierpią? Odmawiam tolerowania egzystencji świata takiego jak ten!" ;Miasto Mistralton :"Mogą mówić, że to dla zrozumienia drugiej osoby, ale Trenerzy tak naprawdę toczą walki dla konkurowania... I ranią nawzajem swoje Pokémony! Czy ja jestem jedynym, który uważa, że to strasznie bolesne? Nieważne... Porozmawiam z twoim Pokémonem. Od czasu, kiedy się urodziłem, żyłem z Pokémonami, więc jest mi łatwiej zrozumieć ich, niż ludzi. ...Ponieważ Pokémony nigdy nie kłamią." :"Hej, . Możesz mi powiedzieć, jakim Trenerem jest ?" :"OK, OK, rozumiem. Więc urodził się w Miasteczku Nuvema, żyjąc z , i otrzymał Pokédex, by rozpocząć podróż po świecie. A jednak, ten z jakiegoś powodu ufa ci. To dobrze! Gdyby każda osoba i Pokémon dbały o siebie jak wasza dwójka, mógłbym pilnować przyszłości ludzi i Pokémonów bez konieczności wyzwolenia Pokémonów od ludzi, którzy je wykorzystują." W anime W głównej serii N pojawia się jako powracająca postać w Pokémon anime. Jest tajemniczym młodym człowiekiem z umiejętnością zrozumienia tego, co mówią Pokémony. Po spotkaniu a i jego przyjaciół, N przyłącza do ich poszukiwań , jak również do walki przeciwko Zespołowi Plazma. W Animowanym Trailerze Black 2 i White 2 N pojawia się na początku Animowanym Trailerze Pokémon Black 2 i Pokémon White 2, w którym stoi na szczycie Spiralnej Wieży Smoka, mówiąc do widzów, by pomyśleli o swoich Pokémonach i zapytali je, do czego dążą. W Pokémon Generations ]] N pojawia się w piętnastym odcinku Pokémon Generations, Król Powraca. Przybywa do Wielkiej Rozpadliny na swoim ie, chcąc stawić czoła Ghetsisowi i powstrzymać go przed użyciem mocy a do zaatakowania regionu Unova. Jednakże ich próba zatrzymania Ghetsisa zwiodła, kiedy on wykorzystał Łącznik DNA, by połączyć Reshirama z Kyuremem i stworzył Białego Kyurema. Potem, N był świadkiem przybycia Hilberta na grzbiecie a, i ulżył dzięki tej interwencji. Pokémony ;Utracone jest jedynym znanym Pokémonem N'a. Pojawia się, kiedy N próbuje powstrzymać Ghetsisa przed zamrożeniem Unovy mocą a. Reshiram walczył z Kyuremem, ale dzięki Łącznikowi DNA, Reshiram skończył połączony z Kyurem, w wyniku czego stał się Białym Kyuremem. Znane ruchy Reshirama to i .}} W mandze W mandze Pokémon Adventures Category:Postacie z Mangi Category:Postacie z Black i White Category:Postacie z Black 2 i White 2 Category:Członkowie Zespołu Plazma Category:Postacie z Pokémon Generations Category:Postacie z Pokémon Adventures